The fabrication of articles such as flexible electronic or optical components can involve the application of layers of material deposited or formed on an elongated substrate or web. In particular, patterns of material may be deposited in layers on an elongated substrate, such as a web, through multiple deposition steps. Some articles require precise registration of features that are applied on one or both sides of the substrate.
To achieve accurate registration between the layers, lateral (cross web) positioning and longitudinal (down web) positioning must be maintained as the substrate moves through multiple manufacturing steps. Maintaining registration between layers formed on the substrate becomes more complex when the substrate is flexible or stretchable. Some articles are made in multiple steps during which materials or processes are sequentially applied to the substrate, requiring precise position registration for each of the process steps.